Naruto: Behind the Scenes
by YaoiLuvr
Summary: Ok basically a long time ago I found one of the shooting sites for Naruto. As in one of the places they film it. Warning: The characters' actors are naughty off set. Talks about yaoi threesome events occuring and boyxgirl events as well. non-graphic.


Guys, I have a secret. My secret is also a little bit of trivia. Did you know that it takes forever to create just one sence of Naruto because the actors are so _not_ like they are in the show. Yep. And you know what I was able to sneak on set. So this is what I saw. And apparently all of the actors real names are the same as on the show so that makes things easier. Well, this is what I saw but in story format. And please review. I also have a poll up on my profile please vote.

**Disclaimer****: **For three reasons I do not own Naruto-

1. I would not have to sneak on set.

2. It would not have been accepted because there would be soooooooooo much yaoi. Wellllllllll, it might have made it but not to T.V. Then again, Adult Swim probably wouldn't have minded _too_ much but still. You get my meaning.

and 3. Kishimoto-sensei's hard work would be put to waste because I would not be able to think of such great ideas as he has.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You beat him Sasuke!" Naruto says. He looks up to see Sasuke with needles sticking out of him and barely able to stand. "Huh?" Naruto is shocked.

Sasuke says, "You should see the look on your face. Y-you l-look like a total loser."

"Cut!" the director yells. Naruto gets up and walks over to Sasuke who is standing casually while the fake needles are taken out of his shirt.

"Well, that was a great shoot today!" Sasuke says, excitment creeping into his voice.

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto sliding into his usual cool attitude. They look over and see Sakura trying to rub off the fake scratches on her cheeks with a wet cloth. After she does she runs over and jumps on Naruto sending them both to the ground.

"Naru-chan!" She screams.

"How many times have I told you not to call me 'Naru-chan!' And no I don't want to go have ramen with you later, I don't like ramen and I certainly don't like _you_!" He shoved Sakura off him and got up. Sasuke looked very pleased at Naruto's reaction and immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Neji and Hinata who were standing just off set. Sakura was still on the ground sobbing and saying stuff about how she wished Naruto would stop turnning her down and admit that he liked her like he did in the show. All of which was obviously not true. Neji and Hinata, who had not seen Naruto and Sasuke coming over, suddenly started making out.

"Ahem." Naruto smirked as they didn't even look at him and just kept kissing. When they finally broke apart for air Hinata faced them and smirked as well.

"You guys are just jealous that I'm gettin' some while you two are stuck running away from the pink-haired Barbie wannabe."

"You forgot to add that she's also a sadistic bitch that wants to chain Naruto to a bed and rape him." Neji added. Sasuke and Naruto laughed at Neji's comment. When they finally got their breathe back they turned toward Hinata.

"What makes you that we don't get any action?" Naruto asked. "_We_ have sex all the time."

Hinata gawked at him(probably at the double meaning in his words). She suddenly got over it and started squealing. She seemed to be saying something but the only thing legible was stuff like 'ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh!' and 'so hot!' Sasuke laughed at her reaction and put his arm around Naruto. He pulled him in close for a quick peck on the lips and pulled back. Neji seemed to be in shock and Hinata and Ino, who had walked up in time to see the kiss, were both, apparently, having a 'fangirl moment.' To be more specific a 'yaoi-fangirl moment.' Then Kiba showed up and kissed Naruto as well. Naruto smirked at Ino and Hinata who were jumpimg up and screaming 'YAOI THREESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Sasuke kept his arm around Naruto and Naruto put his other arm around a blushing Kiba and said,"Sasuke? Kiba? Why don't we go have ourselves an _actual_ threesome?" Sasuke started to blush at this statement and Kiba's blush just grew even more pronounced. They then walked away toward Naruto's trailer.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just so you guys know I then left with a nosebleed, a better respect for Hinata, and laughing like heck at Sakura who was screaming for someone to kill her because of Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba coming out of the closet. I don't know what happened afterwards except that no one killed Sakura. Which is obivous because if you noticed what scene they were shooting, it was the fight with Haku on the Great Naruto Bridge. Well, that's allllllllllll I saw and I'm not going to go back bcause if I did I would die from blood loss because of a super, mega, ultra nosebleed(which I would get for obvious reasons). I still find it hard to believe I was able to sneak on set though. Well, BYE! And please reveiw! Or else I will send my step-sister's evil, demon dog after you! Her name is Taco by the way. The dog I mean. And I have a poll on my profile that I _really_ want people to vote on. It's about yaoi couples. I'm not taking it down until 100 people vote. Then I can put up a different poll I have waiting about boyxgirl couples.


End file.
